


The Violin

by Lindnjean



Series: BBC Sherlock Stories [8]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:08:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26091634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lindnjean/pseuds/Lindnjean
Series: BBC Sherlock Stories [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1891951
Kudos: 3





	The Violin

You'd just moved into 221C Baker Street. Mrs Hudson was surprised that someone would rent out that space. You sigh and head to your piano. It took a lot of work to get your baby grand into this flat but you couldn't live without it. That or your other two instruments. You also play the Clarinet and the Alto Saxophone. The one instrument you've always wanted to learn to play is the Violin. It makes such beautiful sounds and it's a refined instrument just like the piano. You know it's 3 in the morning, but you need to think and playing the piano always helps you think. You begin to play Beethoven's OP 49 #2 one of the hardest pieces for piano players. Just as you're finishing the piece there is a knock on your door. You get up and open the door. There is a tall man with black curly hair and well-defined cheekbones standing there. "Can I help you?" You ask "Was that Beethoven's Op 49 #2 I just heard?" "Yes. If it bothered you because it's 3 in the morning I'm sorry but it helps me think. Now if you've anything else you would like to say do it now. As I would like to get back to playing." He just stands there looking at you with this unusual look on his face. "I play Violin at 3 in the morning sometimes or anytime I need to think." You smile "You play the Violin. I love the Violin. I've always wanted to learn to play it. I play the piano, clarinet, and alto saxophone, but not the violin." "I could teach you." Your face lights up. "That would be most appreciated. So tomorrow say 4 pm?" "Agreed. No need to bring your own violin you can just borrow mine." "I will see you then. Good night." "Goodnight." He turns and starts to head up the stairs. You've just realised you've never gotten his name. "Wait!" He turns and looks at you "What's your name?" "Sherlock Holmes." "Mine's Jean Thorn. See you tomorrow Mr Holmes." "And you Miss Thorn." You smile and he heads the rest of the way up the stairs. You go back into your flat. In Sherlock's flat, he hears you start playing a Beethoven piece again. "I see you didn't ask her to stop then." Sherlock turns to John "No. She'll be coming over tomorrow at 4 so I can teach her the violin." "You're going to teach her the violin?" John asks shocked. "Yes, I've just said that. She's going to borrow mine for the lesson." "you're letting her use your violin?" John is so shocked. He's not even allowed to move the case let alone touch the damn thing. What is so special about this girl that she's allowed to touch his Violin? John shakes his head "Just as I've got an idea about you, you go and change it. I'm going to bed Sherlock, keep the playing to a low volume." Sherlock just picks up his Violin and starts to play along with the piano piece he hears her playing below him.


End file.
